Bit patterned recording media comprises an array of magnetic islands that are spaced apart from one another on a media surface. The spaces between the patterned islands are filled with a non-media material to provide a smooth surface for the read/write head to fly over. The non-media material separates the magnetic islands from one another. The magnetic islands can be round, oval or another shape. A bit of data is recorded on one or more of the islands. In known bit patterned recording media, a filler material is provided, pits or cavities are then provided in the filler material by etching or by using a stamper, and then magnetic recording material is deposited in the pits or cavities. The process of providing the pits or cavities by stamping or etching is complex, expensive and difficult to control.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.